emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04030
}} is the 4,032nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 21 April, 2005. Plot Part 1 Outside the Woolpack, Bob tells Val to get over her feelings and go to the DSS. Outside the Post Office, Paddy approaches Emily and asks if she is free that evening as he was planning to cook them a meal. Emily says she is doing a stock take with Viv and isn't sure what time she'll be back. Paddy says he'll wait for her to eat. In the Woolpack, Louise asks if Bob will look after the B&B that evening so she can go out with Terry. Bob agrees to do it. Louise is pleased. In Tenant House, Diane is preparing for Chemo. She is looking forward to her final session of chemo and says that she is planning to celebrate the following evening in the pub. Jack isn't sure it's a good idea to be drinking after the chemo but Diane tells him that she has made up her mind. Outside the pub, Bob tells Dawn that he won't be able to give her a driving lesson that day as he is too busy at the pub, then looking after the B&B. Bob suggests that Scott takes her. Scott says he hasn't got a death wish. Dawn tells him to give her a lesson or else she'll get in the car and run both him and Bob over. Scott reluctantly complies. Robert sees Katie walk by and asks what she has got him for his birthday. Katie insists that it's a surprise. In the shop, Viv is having a go at Emily for mislaying the stock taking book. Emily gets cross and tells Viv to stock take on her own before getting her coat and leaving. Donna tells Viv off for her behaviour toward Emily saying she has been like it all day. Donna asks Viv what is wrong with her. Viv says she is not a nice person and tells Donna to lock up before walking off. In the B&B, Bob is making a home video for the dating agency. Val walks in and asks Bob what he's doing. Bob admits that he is making a video for a video dating agency. Val tells Bob there is no need to be embarrassed as she has just spent two hours in the DSS wearing a headscarf and dark glasses. Val offers to hold the camera and film him. She gets Bob to start dancing. He goes to pour himself a drink. In the village, Scott and Dawn have just arrived back from Dawn's driving lesson. Scott lists all the problems she has with driving. A taxi pulls up and a man and his mum get out and approach Scott. In Smithy Cottage, Paddy arrives home and asks why Emily is home early. He suggests that they go away for the weekend together. Emily says she knows what's going on with him as she is his wife. Paddy jumps up and starts to apologise for what he has done, saying he didn't mean to go near her and that it is finished and he feels terrible about it. Emily is shocked and stares at him in silence throughout. Emily then gets up and asks who Paddy has been seeing. Paddy realises that she didn't know and tells her that it was Viv Windsor. Emily rushes out. Part 2 Outside the Garage, Scott tells Phil and Ivy Lynch that there has been a misunderstanding. Phil insists that Scott give his mum back her car or else he will need an ambulance. Dawn asks if Scott ripped off Mrs Lynch. Scot insists that it was a done deal. Dawn hands Mrs Lynch her car keys. Phil Lynch hands Scott some money back for the car but says he shouldn't have bothered. Dawn insists on giving Mrs Lynch some extra cash to cover her taxi fare home. Dawn shouts at Scott for embarrassing her and walks away. In the Woolpack, Donna tells Marlon that Viv has gone weird. Marlon tells Donna that it's probably delayed post-Bob syndrome. Donna insists that it's her new bloke syndrome. Donna says she can't work out who Viv is seeing but that she'll figure it out. Terry asks Callum if he wants a drink but Callum insists that he'll get the drinks in. Emily walks in and orders a double brandy from Louise. Louise asks if Emily is okay. Emily asks for Paul. Paul takes Emily into the back. Donna comments that Emily is another one who has gone weird. Emily tells Paul that Paddy is seeing someone else, Viv Windsor. Paul is shocked. Paul asks Emily what she is going to do and says she can stay with him. Emily doesn't think it's a good idea. Marlon walks in and asks if he can get Paul or Emily anything. Emily ignores him and he leaves. In Tenant House, Diane and Jack arrive home. Diane says she feels tired and wants to lie down. Robert tells Diane and Jack that he has decided to put his birthday celebrations on hold until the weekend so that Jack and Diane can go out and celebrate the following evening. In the village, Marlon finds Paddy outside the Vets. He realises that Emily knows. Marlon is cross that Paddy told Emily. He asks what Paddy said. Paddy says that he thought Emily already knew and then by the time he realised, it was too late. Marlon can't believe what has happened. Paddy wants to see Emily but Marlon says she is with Paul and that he should wait a while before he goes wading in and makes things worse. Paddy tells Marlon to leave him alone. Marlon says he isn't fit to be alone. In the B&B, Bob and Val are getting drunk and playing trivia. Val tells Bob to open another bottle of wine. She tells Bob that she is determined to find herself a man in the village. She comments that Bob is lucky having just got home from a fortnight of sun, sand and sex. Bob tells Val that his charms didn't work over in Spain. In the Woolpack, Scott and Dawn argue. Robert and Katie listen amused. Louise walks over to Terry ready to leave for their night out. Paul walks in from the back. Louise asks after Emily. Paul says she is not okay but that he is under strict orders to leave her alone. Louise and Terry leave. Donna walks into the bar. Paul asks where Marlon went. Donna says he had to nip out but will be back soon. In the village, Emily is sat on a swing deep in thought. She gets up and heads for the pub. In the B&B, Bob tells Val that he has spent his life being shouted at and that he needs to be more assertive and better at defending himself. Val kisses Bob. Bob asks why Val kissed him. She says that it felt good at the time. Bob says he is about to get assertive, grabs Val and kisses her. In Smithy Cottage, Marlon and Paddy are sat talking. Emily walks in. Marlon excuses himself saying he might be working late that night. Emily tells Marlon not to go on their account as there are no secrets anymore. Marlon leaves. Paddy tells Emily that he is glad she came home. Emily tells Paddy not to touch her and says she'll be sleeping in the spare room from now on until she has figured out what to do. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday